It Was Never Hate
by Danni-Jessie25.23.02.03
Summary: what everyboby thought was hate was really love?   ratting may change later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapture one.**

**Rosalie's point of view.**

**I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I can't stand it anymore she has to know how I truly feel. There's one slight problem though everyone including her thinks I hate her and want to kill her. But I don't I just hate how she makes me feel. I can't believe I am about to do this to Emmett. I feel horrible but I have to let Emmett and her know. They have to know who I truly love.**

**To tell you the truth I am shocked that Edward hasn't picked this up in my thoughts I mean I think about her a lot. Then again he is always too caught up in her to bother to listen. It makes me so jealous that he can hold and kiss her but I can't. I can't even talk to her without people thinking I'm going to be mean to her. **

**I have to tell Emmett. The sooner I tell him, the sooner I can tell her. I want to tell her tomorrow when Alice is basically kidnapping her. Well, here goes nothing…**

"**Emmett, can you come here?" I said in my normal tone, I mean I know he could here me anyway. And here was where the trickier part starts and I can't wait. NOT!**

**

* * *

**

sorry it's short but i just wanted to see what everyboby thought before i got right into and got to attack to drop it! review and tell me what you think. x


	2. Telling Emmett

If I were still human my heart would be beating so fast.

"What's up, Rosie?" he asked looking straight at me.

"We need to talk." I stated my face blank.

"What is it Rose? Are you okay?" his face was so worried and loving, telling him this might be harder than I thought.

"I, I love someone else." I replied in barely a whisper as I know he would hear me anyway.

"What who? No you can't you're my mate!" He was shouting now.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, but I do love you but I'm not in love with you anymore." I said with such sincerity he had to believe me.

His face shattered, it was paining me to do this but I knew I had to it wasn't fair on him or me if I kept this to myself.

"Who?" he said so quietly that I had to strain to hear it.

"Bella. Please Emmett I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe that." I would be crying if that was possible for me.

"What is it with her? You can't have her though she's Edwards mate." He was devastated.

"I don't know Emmett but I do love her." I said trying to get him to believe me.

"I don't care you won't be able to have her very soon." He said before he took of.

I stood still for a moment before I realised what he was doing. Of coarse Edward had to choose tonight to go and hunt. ARGH.

I took of running as fast as I could in Bella's direction. It didn't take me long to get to Bella's house. I could hear shouting from inside.

"EMMETT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? EMMETT?" she screamed over and over. I knew I had to get in there so I quickly climbed the tree and landed in her room. I dashed so I was in front of her.

"Emmett it's not her fault. You can't do this!" I said trying to reason with him.

"Why can't I. it's her fault that you don't love me anymore it's all her fault." He screamed.

"What did I do? Rosalie hates me so don't try and blame this on me, EMMETT." Bella said trying to defend herself.

"I don't hate you." I said in a small voice.

* * *

sorry i know it's short but i wanted to get this out before my grandparents get here. so here you go. thanks for the review and alerts and favourite story. please review on what you want to happen and i will see if it fits in. - danni-jessie x


	3. Authors note really important

first i'm sorry this isn't a chapture. but i don't feel like i can continue this story anymore and my friend who i was writing it for and whos idea it was died by drowning yesterday and when trying to finish writing the next chapture all i could think of was that he would never read it! I'm sorry for those who wanted me to continue this story but i don't feel right about doing it now Rob had passed!

ROB SHALL BE FOREVER YOUNG AND WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBER BY ALL AS A FUNNY AND CARING LITTLE MAN WHO NEVER GOT TO GROW UP!  
**R.I.P ROBERT (I WON'T FORGET YOU)**

DanniJessie


End file.
